


For Ever Kisses

by orphan_account



Series: Yeah I Wrote Something: Tumblr Fics [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Castiel, College Student Dean, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute lil fic about Dean and Cas and their many kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Ever Kisses

"See, Cassie! This wasn't so bad!" Balthazar called as a very drunk sorority girl dragged him past by the collar. Castiel glared at his best friend, the one who'd dragged him to this party in a very similar fashion to the way the girl was dragging Balth up the stairs. 

He just wanted to go home...or, well, back to their dorm. He didn't know anybody here, the beer was gross, and the music was some punk emo shit that had given him a headache before they'd even gotten through the door. He sighed heavily and took another sip of warm, gross beer.

He'd just decided to take off on his own when he heard the loud burst of laughter cut through the air, somehow drowning out the obnoxious music and the sickening sounds of couples macking. Well, that settled that. If he was right about whom that laugh belonged to (and Cas knew from personal experience that he was almost always right in regards to...this person) then he had to leave fast.

Cas set his beer down and started for the door, skirting around dancers and edging around couples. The door was in plain sight, and Cas prepared for the last burst of speed that would earn him freedom. Just as he took that first step, his path was suddenly cut off by an overly-enthusiastic couple slamming against the wall in front of him in a mess of lips and limbs.

"Whoa! Watch out there, Ash!" A deep voice called from right over Cas's shoulder. Cas doubted Ash or the girl he was enthusiastically kissing heard the admonition. Cas heard it though. He groaned and dropped his head into his hands. A heavy arm slung itself over his shoulders, and Cas tried not to cringe inward. "You almost took Cas out!" 

"Dean," Cas groused. 

"Heya, Cas!" Dean enthused, grinning at him. "Long time no see!" 

Castiel rolled his eyes, "I can't imagine why!" It's not like Cas, a certified nerd and introvert, and Dean, the running back for their football team and everybody's favorite person, ran in the same circles or anything. The only reason Dean knew Cas's name was because Cas had tutored him the semester before. 

"I can," Dean announced suddenly. "It's because you never come to these things." 

Cas heaved a long-suffering sigh. "Dean, why would I want to come to a party like this? I mean, look!" He gestured toward the couple who was still making out, right in front of them. "They don't even like each other! In fact, I'm pretty sure they hate each other."

Dean guffawed with laughter. "Aw, come on, Cas! We're supposed to be young, carefree. Why not make a few questionable life choices along the way?"

"I'd rather not, thank you," Cas replied primly. 

Dean smirked devilishly. "Really, Cas? You've never," he started closing in, "ever" he stared right into Cas's bright blue eyes, "wanted to do that with someone?" His nose brushed against Cas's, and Cas felt his breath hitch in his throat. 

"Do what?" Cas murmured unsteadily, his pupils dilating as his gaze dropped to Dean's mouth. 

Dean smiled triumphantly. His tone kept dropping until it was low and hypnotic, hypnotic like his green, green eyes. 

"Never wanted to push someone up against the wall," he backed Cas up against the wall, one arm resting on the wall beside Cas, the other resting lightly at Cas's waist. A distant part of Cas's mind reminded him that they were right next to the other couple, but Cas suddenly found he could really care less about them, "Maybe kiss them until it hurts? Maybe kiss them until they listened and actually learned the difference between Hawthorne and Thoreau?" 

Cas was so focused on Dean's mouth, scant inches from his own, that he didn't even bother answering that yes, Cas had imagined kissing some much-needed sense into Dean on more than one occasion. Dean seemed to know, though, even without Cas answering, because in the next moment, his mouth was on Cas's. 

Cas gasped, somehow shocked by the kiss even with all the buildup to it. Dean's arms wound around Cas's neck, one hand still gripping his beer bottle, the other stroking through Cas's hair, as his mouth devoured Cas's. Cas moaned as his own hands moved up to tangle in Dean's hair and cup his stubbled cheek. 

It was sloppy and slightly gross-tasting because of the gross beer. It definitely wasn't the most coordinated kiss Cas had ever received, but it was still the best of any he'd ever had. Maybe cause it was Dean. 

\----------------

Cas shoved the library door open with his hip, nearly tripping over the lip of the door and dropping the pile of books he held. Two strong hands were suddenly there, catching his waist and steadying the books. Cas glanced up into beautiful green eyes, and he felt his breath leave him in a rush. 

"Dean," he finally choked out. 

"Cas," Dean greeted, his eyes narrow, scrutinizing Cas. "Been a little while." 

Cas's gaze skittered to the side as he shifted his giant stack of books. "I've been busy," he hedged. 

"You've been avoiding me," Dean corrected. 

Cas let out a harsh laugh. "Why would you ever think that?" 

He didn't ask any of the other obvious questions that had been running through his mind on a loop since that night. Why would you even notice that someone like me is avoiding you? Why would you seek me out? Why would you press me up against a wall and kiss me so hungrily that I haven't been able to think about anything else since? 

Dean sighed, absently running a hand through his hair. Cas tried not to think about how that hair had felt under his fingertips. 

"Because you're scared," Dean finally replied. "I pushed you outside of your perfect little box, and you got scared, and now you're avoiding me." 

Cas rolled his eyes, despite the frantic pounding of his heart. "Dean, you shoved me up against a dirty wall at an overly crowded party and attacked. I don't know who wouldn't be a little scared by that." He shifted his books again, trying to get a better hold on the stack. 

Dean scowled. He shoved his finger in Cas's face. "Don't act like you didn't like it! You were responding pretty enthusiastically, if I remember right." 

"Well, you did say that we're entitled to a few mistakes at this age," Cas replied dryly. 

Dean was outright glaring at that point. "You don't mean that. You can't." 

"Is it really so hard to believe that someone would count kissing the mighty Dean Winchester as a mistake?" Cas taunted, rearranging his hold on the books. Dean growled frustratedly and reached out to pluck the books from Cas's hold, setting the stack down on the wall beside them. 

"Maybe it is, but you're not someone who would think that," Dean argued. 

"Really? So you presume to know what I think now?" Cas goaded. 

Dean stepped into his space, grabbing onto the front of his black button-up. "I know you a lot better than you think!" 

Cas latched onto the front of his green shirt, one hair moving into that soft hair that he'd been dreaming about for weeks. "You are infuriating, Dean Winchester!" 

"Could say the same to you, Cas!" Dean growled back.

Cas wasn't sure who moved first, him or Dean, but then their mouths were slamming together in an angry kiss. As their lips pressed together, demanding and receiving as their anger dissipated between their open mouths, Cas moaned. 

Dean froze for a split second, and Cas thought for one awful moment that he might leave, but then Dean's arms were sliding around Cas, pulling him closer. 

"God, I missed ya, Cas!" Dean groaned, his voice breathy and wrecked, between kisses. 

"Me too," Cas whispered as he dove in for another kiss. 

\---------------

"Cas," the plaintive voice called. Cas ignored it in favor of turning another page in his textbook. He had five pages left to read before lecture the next day. 

"Caaaaaaaaasssss!" The voice called again. Cas ignored it again. 

Cas heard the gentle padding of socked feet behind him, and then long, muscled arms were wrapping around his bare torso as an equally bare chest pressed against his back. 

"Pay attention to me," Dean pleaded as he pressed a soft kiss to Cas's shoulder. 

"No," Cas replied ineffably. 

"Cas," Dean whispered, sucking his earlobe into his warm mouth. Cas tilted his head, pulling his ear out of reach, but Dean just took that as an invitation to kiss his way down Cas's neck. 

"You look so sexy with those glasses on," Dean whispered. Cas snorted. 

"Stop lying; it's not going to get me back into bed with you any sooner." 

"Not lying," Dean mumbled into the warm skin at the back of his neck. "Always so fucking sexy. How the hell did I get so lucky?"

Cas couldn't ignore the flutter in his chest at those words. "I'm the lucky one," he countered softly. 

"Maybe," Dean kissed the side of Cas's neck again, sucking the pulse point into the heat of his mouth, "we both got lucky when we found each other." 

Cas chuckled, finally setting his book aside. He spun around to face Dean and pressed a hungry kiss to his mouth. "Damn right we were."

\----------------

"Babe, have you seen my green flannel?" Dean called as he dug through the laundry pile. They still hadn't managed to work out a system for washing, drying, and getting the clothes folded and put away. Everything somehow rides up in a giant pile at the end of their bed. 

"I thought it was in the laundry pile," Cas replied as he hurried into the bedroom in search of his tie. 

"I guess I could just wear a t-shirt..." Dean muttered, but at a glance in the mirror, shook his head. "Cas, ya left my neck all marked up again!" 

Cas grinned unrepentantly. "Are you really complaining about that? Because last night you said..." 

"Okay, let's not start..." Dean interrupted, but then Cas was at his back, burying his face into the skin of Dean's neck and kissing at the bruises. Dean shook his head. "We're gonna be late for work again!" When Cas didn't respond, Dean tried to push him away. "Cas, stop that!" 

"No!" Cas replied petulantly, sucking a new bruise into place. 

\------------------

Cas ran around the apartment, making sure everything was in place. 

"Cas, baby, stop. Everything looks fine," Dean assured him. 

Cas threw him an annoyed glance. "Dean, this is my mother we're talking about. Everything can't just look fine, it needs to look great!" He suddenly stopped, running his hands through his hair. "God, I haven't been this nervous since our first date." 

"Hey, hey," Dean murmured soothingly as he pulled Cas into his arms. "There's nothing to be nervous about. If anything, I should be nervous." 

"No, you shouldn't be. You're wonderful and perfect and everybody loves you. But mother..." He trailed off, his eyes going distant. 

"Listen to me, baby," Dean whispered, making sure he held Cas's full attention before finishing. "She's not gonna scare me away, okay? I'm here to stay." He squeezed Cas's waist. "You ain't gettin rid of me that easily." 

Cas took a deep breath, his eyes wet. "Right," he whispered. Just as Dean was about to pull away, Cas swooped in for a kiss, surprising Dean. "Thank you," he whispered when they pulled apart. 

"Anything for you, Babe," Dean promised, stealing another quick kiss before Cas scurried off to check the bathroom "just one last time, Dean, I promise!"

\-------------------

Dean and Cas walked down the sidewalk, their hands gently swaying between them in the cool autumn air. 

"I like your mom," Cas announced suddenly. "She's so sweet." 

Dean smirked as he pulled Cas to him, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. "You're real sweet, you know that?" 

Cas giggled, humming contentedly. "Only when I'm with you," he assured his boyfriend. 

Dean thought of the ring in his pocket. He didn't say anything just yet, since he wanted to ask Cas when they were down on the pier, but he couldn't help but hope that, if what Cas said was true, then Cas would be sweet for ever and always.


End file.
